masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terra Nova
Zimriel -- just wanted to compliment you on getting the orbital distances of Terra Nova and Borr exactly right. ^_^ For the record, Tyr was created at 4.0 AU and Loki at 6.8. - Stormwaltz 17:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Where to place major cities which are not the capital? Simon mentions a place called "Aronas". It's not part of the description. But also I don't think it should be stuck at the plot / spoiler section; it's legitimate background. Where to put it? --Zimriel 15:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps we need an extra space in the 'Colony' box or a section for all settlements on a planet's surface. --Tullis 15:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) star trek isn't this the name of a lost human colony in star trek too? :Yes, there was a lost colony world known as Terra Nova in an episode of Enterprise SpartHawg948 20:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Possible Heavy Gear reference? The wargame/RPG/video game franchise Heavy Gear primarily takes place on Terra Nova, a colony world with an equatorial desert. Coincidence? :Given the relative obscurity of the Heavy Gear franchise, I'd be inclined to say yes, although the equatorial desert does give me some pause, but you do also have to factor in that Terra Nova is hardly an original name, having been used quite frequently both in scifi and in the names of actual locations here on Earth. SpartHawg948 23:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Star trek whole episode reference An asteroid hits terra nova? That happened in an episode of Star Trek Enterprise. Not only was the colony named terra nova, but it was HIT BY AN ASTEROID... Here is a link http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Terra_Nova_%28episode%29 "when an asteroid hit the planet" 01:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wowee! You know, I'm the one who added that bit b/c I'm a fan of Enterprise and remembered that episode... but I totally forgot that an asteroid had hit Terra Nova in the Star Trek universe. Well done! SpartHawg948 01:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Population Its stated in the description that Terra Nova has the highest population count of the Alliance colonies but according to this wiki Bekenstein has more than Terra Nova :Terra Nova's description and statistics come from Mass Effect, while Bekenstein isn't introduced until Mass Effect 2. Universe-wise, there's a two-year gap in between the events of both games, so it's entirely plausible that Bekenstein's population boomed and surpassed Terra Nova's in that time. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Or it is entirely possible that Bekenstein always had a higher population but since Bekenstein didn't exist in Mass Effect, and was probably conceived during the development of Mass Effect 2, there is a slight retcon happening here. BioWare could have forgotten about that particular statement in this planet description, which isn't that hard given the fact that there are a lot of planets in Mass Effect, and just overlooked it. However, I do suspect Commdor is correct because the population is shown to decrease thanks to the Mass Effect: Incursion which does show a population decrease. Lancer1289 18:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The description for Mass Effect 3 states that people imigrated after the batarian mess.--Mike Gilbert 21:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC)